


I Warned You

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [27]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Basically this is honestly Clint being depressed and pathetic, Clint gets drunk, Clint hates getting drunk, Deaf Clint, Depressed Clint, Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, Or ending, POV Clint Barton, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sad Clint, Short Drabble, So please be caughtious, just don't know how to deal with it, mutual feelings, no editing, tw alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Clint warns Bucky not to fall in love and when he does, Clint's aware he loves him back and that's a problem.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Kudos: 21





	I Warned You

“I told you not to fall in love with me!”   
  
Clint’s words had slurred in the manner that it always did when he drank a shot too many. His cheeks were tinted a soft red, his eyes rimming a darker red. Tears clung to his full lashes and stained his cheeks.   
  
The cheap beer was held in his hand as he glared at Bucky, swaying back and forth. The once assassin wearily glancing towards the bottle because anything in the archer’s hand was a weapon.   
  
Clint rarely drunk and when he did, it was for a reason. Bucky knew this was because of his abusive past, filled with an alcoholic father. So, it worried him when he came home to find the archer drunk.   
  
“And I ignored your advice,” Bucky huffed, rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot. “Sorry, Barton but you don’t control what the hell I do and what my emotions do. I don’t even control my own emotions.”   
  
Clint stumbled forward and would’ve fallen flat on his face if Bucky hadn’t caught him by the shoulder. He grumbled as he was eased back onto the arm of the couch and the bottle was snatched from his hand. Now without the clutch, he felt weirdly empty.   
  
“I-I told you! I told you! I-” The archer grumbles.  
  
“Okay! You told me! You told me not to fall in love with you! Why in the hell can’t I love you? Because I can’t exactly stop myself! What is so wrong about me loving you that it drives you to this?”   
  
Clint’s face fell of all emotions and for one terrifying moment, Bucky was worried that he was going to get sick. The tears were fresh in the blonde’s eyes, squeezing his bruised fingers together until the pain started to help him focus.   
  
“Because I-I ruin stuff. I hurt those I love in-in one manner or another. I can’t commit. I hurt people. You-you’ve talked to Bobbi. We’ve been married and-and Nat and -”   
  
Dragging the archer by the back of his neck like he was a kitten, Bucky pulled him against his chest. His heart broke for Clint. He was such an amazing person and wore his heart on his sleeve. He pushed people away because he didn’t want them hurt.   
  
“Yeah, I talked to ‘em. I can see why you love em. You still love ‘em and that’s okay. I ain’t the jealous type. Been through too much shit to be the jealous type.” His metal fingers rubbed up and down Clint’s spine, trying to soothe the sobbing man. “You don’t ruin people or stuff or anything, Clint. You’re human. You just…gotta learn to let people in, alright? When I told you I loved you, I meant it. I ain’t going, just cause you’re gonna get drunk and throw a hissy fit.”   
  
“Not a hissy fit.” The blonde mumbled against his chest, slightly muffled.  
  
“Totally is a hissy fit.” Bucky cupped his face and watched the man hiccup, snot, and tears making a mess of his face. He still didn’t let go as he placed a tender kiss to his temple. “I ain’t leaving. Cause I love you. Cause you need to learn to let people help. Now c’mon, you are not coming to bed smelling like that cheap crap.”  
  
_____________________________________________


End file.
